Mito Uzumaki
'''Mito Uzumaki '''was a legendary Kunochi of Uzushiogakure, the wife of Hashirama Senju, the daughter of Kinade Uzumaki, the second Jinchuriki of the Ten-Tailed Shukaku, the mother of Hakura , Hanaku, and Raikuro Senju, the grandmother of Tsunade, Sayo, Fumi , Tsuraiko , and Nawaki Senju, and the first Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Appearance Mito was shown to have worn an elaborate kimono and a kind of tiara in her hair, which it's color is red. Her hair was seen aaranged in buns similar to Tenten and she had a diamond mark on her forehead, similar of that of her granddaughter, Tsunade Senju. She also has what appears to be seal tags in her hair decals. History Mito Uzumaki is the daughter of the founder of both Uzushiogakure, Land of Whirlpool, and the second jinchuriki of the Ten-Tailed Chikaku, Kinade Uzumaki and the unamed Uzumaki Clan Leader, since the Senju Clan and Uzumaki Clan being distant relavites, they have always had close ties. When Mito became at the age of 10, before having the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox inside her, she went across the globe to master the five elemental chakra natures, by the time she returns to Uzushiogakure, Mito's father told her that on a battle, Kinade Uzumaki died and pass down the Ten-Tails to the Namikaze Clan for the next jinchuriki (Narako who was the same age as Mito; 10). Somehow after Kinade's funeral, the Senju Clan, along with a young Hashirama Senju, the future First Hokage along with his younger brother Tobirama became friends with Mito along with Narako Namikaze, who became her rival who care for her, before Hashirama left, Mito gave a sword (Which turn out to be a Zanpakuto) to remember her until they become adults. When Mito became a full grown woman, she sealed the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, with her clan's unique fuinjutsu, within herself becoming the first jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox in order to keep the threat of the Nine-Tails away, and even thought if the Konoha's people were to treat her like a monster, but there are others who care and respect her as a gifted kunochi, like Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Narako Namikaze, and Toka Senju. Hashirama Senju told Mito that he still love her, they once kiss to prove it and decide to get married, Eventually Madara Uchiha threat Mito if she get in his way, Madara would kill her, but Hashirama told him to leave her alone or to suffer his wrath. One day, Mito became nine months pregnant with Hashirama's children, so Tobirama and Toka knew Mito's pregnancy would break the seal, so they decide to take Mito to where the location would someday be called the Valley of End to give birth to Hashirama and Mito's three babies and guarded by the Anbu founded by Tobirama Senju. Mito was yelling a lot since she was to give birth to her babies, Hashirama was a lot worried about Mito while trying keeping the seal still and Toka Senju said "Lord Hashirama, you're the First Hokage who found the Hidden Leaf Village, there's always a reason why woman have babies, men can't handle that kind of pain". Before the childbirth begins, Madara Uchiha told Hashirama Senju to hand over the jinchuriki or for both of them to die, so Hashirama decide to fight Madara with the Zanpakuto Mito gave him, during the battle Mito was struggling hard through alot of pain, but with Toka Senju and Tobirama Senju's help, the first child was born, Mito was happy to finally see him and named him "Hakura"(The Jinchuriki of the Red-Tailed Haryu), then she struggle hard again with the seal breaking slowly, so with Toka and Tonirama's combind strength, slowly restoring the seal, then with one push along with yelling, the second child was born as her had tears on her eyes, she named her second baby "Hanaku"(The Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Spirit Lion), she happly touch her second child's face and before as she struggles to prevent the seal to be destroy releasing the Nine-Tails, Hashirama finally defeated and ended Madara's ambition, he made it in time to complete the seal, then with one push along with yelling (Along with sky show rays of light) the third and final child were finally born and they named him "Raikuro"(The Jinchuriki of the Purple-Tailed Wolf). After Hashirama and Madara's battle ended, Mito and her husband took their children back home to the Leaf Village, along with Tobirama Senju, Toka Senju, and the remaining Anbu member of the childbirth. She and Hashirama also made their middle son, Hanaku, the first Senju Miracle Child of Konohagakure. When Mito and her husband's children were growing as young boys, she and Hashirama decide to train them as the future generation of the Hidden Leaf Village, Hashirama deicde to train them in ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu, and Mito train them in fuinjutsu, and medical ninjutsu, Mito sometimes wrote a book about three strong ninjas w ho is like the shadow, lightning, and a leaf who matures into the speed itself, during her husband's battle with Kakuzu of the Takigakure, they were first known as Team Hashirama/Team Mito and after the brothers' battle against Kakuzu, Konoha began to acknowledge them as the original Sannin. Towards the final years of Mito's life, it was decided that a new host for the Nine-Tails would need to be found. Kushina Uzumaki, one of Mito's kinsmen, was then selected for the role due to her special chakra, and was terrified by the idea. Mito comforted her and, before the transfer was performed, told Kushina that love was the only way to counter the Nine-Tails's hatred. Jutsu Powers & Abilities has the chakra and powers of the demon fox being its host Natural Abilities is of Uzumaki bloodline giving her a naturally long lifespan and exceptional healing ability Zanpakuto Transformations Polt - Part I - Kaipuden Category:Jinchuriki Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Human